Neglected
by Sfactor94
Summary: Harry comes home to find out his parents have gotten busy. AKA, lily is pregnant. Harry is excited, but when his new brother is born, he gets neglected, and eventually it is as if he never existed to lily and james. Rated m for languge and sexual themes.


A/N: Ok I am writing a story hopefully this time I get reviews; this is my first Harry Potter story. In this story Harry's Parents are alive. This isn't really about voldemort or anything its about Harry having a baby brother and begins to be ignored by his parents.

Chapter1

Harry Stepped off the Hogwarts Express fresh from his 3rd year of hogwarts. He stretched his legs after sitting so long. "Write to us this summer mate" Ron said. "I will" Harry said and high fived him.

He turned to Hermonie and hugged her.

"See you in September" Hermonie said.

Harry gave one final wave and went to search for his parents.

He walked around a bit and found them.

"Mom, Dad!" Harry said and hugged them

"Oh we missed you so much" Lily said and hugged him.

"I think you grew a couple of inches." James said and gave him a big hug.

When they got home, Harry finally asked what he was wondering for a while.

"So tell me the good news" Harry said remembering his letter in October from them.

"We'll show you", James said and walked upstairs to the guest bedroom.

James opened the door and Harry looked around.

The former plain bedroom was now colorful with a white wall and rainbow in one corner.

There where many stuffed animals, and a crib. Next to the closet was a diaper station.

"What do you think?" James asked.

Harry looked kind of confused.

"I think I am to big for the crib?" Harry asked.

Lily and James laughed.

"Harry feel my stomach" Lily said

"Uhh, ok" Harry said a little uncomfortable.

Harry felt it and was astonished He knew what was going on.

"When did you, how long?" Harry couldn't finish anything.

"Harry your going to have a baby brother or sister" James said.

Harry smiled, he always wanted a little sibling.

"Wow!" Harry said smiling.

"Yep, he or she is due in a about 2 months." Lily said smiling.

"I can't wait." Harry said grinning really widely.

The next couple of weeks were ordinary, it was now mid July, Harry was done with his homework.

He spent most of the day flying his Firebolt, an early birthday present from Sirius. Harry smiled.

His 14th birthday was in 2 weeks.

Little did he know, his sibling was coming closer.

Harry went inside the house and put his broom in his room. He took out his wand and practiced some spells students were allowed to use.

An hour later Harry went downstairs to watch TV. He found nothing on until he found a new episode of spongbob.

Harry watched until 10 pm. James entered the room and saw Harry.

"Any day now big guy(that's what my dad calls me =)" James said.

"Yeah, can't wait" Harry said.

"Your mother and I are going to the movies, want to come?"

"yeah sure" Harry said.

The potters went to the movies and saw The dark Night.

When the movie was over they went out for Ice Cream.

"Interesting things muggles come up with" James said thinking about the Movie"

"I think it's a great way to be entertained" Lily said.

"Muggles might not have magic but they can keep us entertained" Harry said licking his ice cream.

All of a sudden Lily felt a sharp pain and felt wet between the legs, a puddle of water seeped through her leggings and onto the floor.

"Lily, what was that?" James asked surprised.

"The baby- I think its time!" Lily asked happy yet in pain at the same time.

"Harry call St Mungles now!" James said trying to calm down Lily.

Harry rushed to the cashier panting.

"I need a phone!" Harry said.

"Customers aren't allowed to use our phone," the cashier said calmly.

"MY MOM IS IN LABOR I NEED A DAMN PHONE!" Harry said angry.

"Then get a cell phone I can't help you." The cashier said.

Harry took out his wand.

"EXPERIAMUS!" Harry yelled and knocked the cashier back.

Harry went into the office and got a phone.

"St Mungles magical hospital how may I help you" The operator said.

"Hi, my name is Harry Potter, My mom is going into labor at an ice cream shop!"

"Where is your exact location?" The operator said.

"Sam's Sundaes in the nighttime district!" Harry said.

"We will send a medical broom right away" The operator said and hung up.

Harry paced around worrying about everything. He was about to become a big brother.

The broom arrived and put Lily in the back, Harry went with James into the car.

"GO DAD GO!" Harry yelled.

James stepped onto the peddle and the raced off.

They arrived at the hospital in 8 minutes.

By that time Lily was in the emergency room.

"Harry I will go call the family" James said and went to a payphone to call Lily's Parents everyone else.

Harry just sat on a chair and tried to keep himself busy.

A couple of hours passed, Lily was in labor still, Harry's aunts and uncles and grandparents where here.

"You alright Harry?" His uncle Frank asked.

"Yeah just thinking" Harry said.

"Harry you will be a great big brother don't worry" His Uncle said smiling.

"Thanks Uncle frank." Harry said hugging him.

It was now 10 in the morning.

Lily has been in labor for 10 hours.

"I SEE A HEAD!" A male doctor yelled.

"YOU HAVE TO PUSH, COME ON DARLING PUSH!" He said.

"Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, Harry, and family, Your baby boy, The doctor said and held him in his arms.

The baby was crying, and so was Lily, in happiness.

"I'm A FATHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" James yelled in happiness.

"Uhh James" Grandpa Gerald said pointing to Harry.

"Ohh uhh, I'm A FATHER AGAIN!" James said.

A couple days passed and Harry's birthday was in a week.

The baby's names was Brian Michael Potter.

Harry woke up early on a Sunday morning and went downstairs into the Kitchen.

Lily and James were already up and feeding Brian. His hair was already growing and he was only a week old.

"Morning Mom, Dad" Harry said.

They didn't look up.

"Mom, dad?" Harry said a little louder.

They looked up. "Oh we didn't see you good morning honey," Lily said.

"Harry don't you want to say good morning to your baby brother?" James asked.

"Uhh ok I don't think he will understand me though." Harry said and walked to the high chair.

"Hey little bro." Harry said.

Brian just burped.

"Uhh ok then" Harry said and walked away.

The day went by, Harry had a headache by dinnertime. Brian wouldn't stop crying.

He took a pain reliever potion and felt better soon.

Harry went down to the kitchen and James and Lily were feeding Brian.

Harry didn't see any plates; his stomach growled he was very hungry.

Hey mom what's for dinner? Harry asked.

"I didn't have time to make anything just make a sandwich." Lily said.

"Ok" Harry said. He made a turkey and cheese sandwich and went into the den.

When he came back Lily and James were playing with Brian.

"What you playing?" Harry asked. They didn't seem to hear him.

"Mom, Dad?" Harry asked.

They continued playing not even looking up.

"Ok I'm just going to go on the computer then."

No response.

"Well see you." Harry said.

Harry went into the office and watched some videos on you tube.

The next morning Lily woke Harry up really early.

"Mom its 6 in the morning why are you waking me up so early?" Harry asked.

"Your father and I have to go get some stuff for Brian, watch him today would you?"

"But I don't know what to do?" Harry said.

"The instructions are all in the kitchen" Lily said put on her coat and hopped into the car.

"Wait what if something!" Harry started but Lily drove off.

Harry read the instructions; Brian was supposed to be fed when he wakes up.

He waited an hour and check on Brian who was awake.

"Ok lets get you fed then changed" Harry said and took Brian downstairs.

Harry heated the bottle and Brian started drinking it.

After that Harry changed Brian much to his disgust.

"So far so good." Harry said.

Later that day Harry was on the computer with Brian in the playpen next to his side.

Harry's wand was on the desk, but Brian saw it and got hold of it.

Brian started waving it and his playpen tipped over and he floated out.

Harry saw and immediately chased after him.

"Hey come back here!" Harry said chasing after Brian who was floating away.

Brian floated down the stairs, waved Harry's wand and ice appeared.

Harry slipped and tumbled down the stairs snapping his wrist.

"OUCH!" Harry said in agony.

"Its definitely broken" Harry said. He tried to run but at the same time keep is wrist hurting.

"Goddamn it!" Harry said. "Where is he!"? Harry asked franticly.

2 hours later

Aside from Harry's broken wrist, he now had a bruise on his leg, his nose was bleeding, and somehow Brian managed to spawn a seagull that would not stop plucking at Harry.

"ouch, this hurts" Harry said as he tried to keep up with Brian.

Harry was about to collapse when the door opened and Lily and James walked in.

Despite Harry's injuries he ran to the door to tell them the situation.

"MOM, DAD, BRIAN GOT HOLD OF MY WAND, AND HE IS DOING UNCONTRALLABLE MAGIC!" Harry said.

"My wrist is broken too and there is a seagull that keeps plucking me." Harry said dully.  
Lily didn't seem to hear the last part because she ran for Brian.

"My baby!" Lily said and ran after him.

"Yes I have a broken wrist just leave me for the baby who is in no trouble what so ever!" Harry said.

"Harry what did you do?" James said looking around the house.

The stairs were covered in ice, there was a flood in the living room, and the refrigerator was singing "my immortal" By evanescence for some strange reason.

"Dad this wasn't my fault, Brian got hold of my wand." Harry said calmly as possible.

"And where was your wand?" James said.

"It was on the desk, but Brian must have reached up and got it" Harry said.

"Why wasn't it in your pocket?" James said getting a little loud.

"_Why wasn't it in my pocket?" _Harry wondered.

"I don't know" Harry said truthfully.

Lily came into the hallway holding Brian. Her hair was frizzed up but I don't think she cared. She was furious.

"Harry how could you let this happen!" Lily said very loud.

Harry backed away a bit. He was taller and bigger then his mom but he never did like to be on her bad side.

"It was an accident my wand was on the desk and Brian must have gotten it."

"Did you try to stop him!" Lily said very pissed off now.

"Yeah I grabbed it the moment Brian got it but he flew off, and I couldn't catch him" Harry said. Why didn't they believe him?

"Harry this could have been avoided, you almost put Brian in danger!" James said.

"I'm the one with a broken wrist and bloody nose, I'm the one ho is still being pecked by a damn bird, I'm the one tried to stop this, and your saying its my fault!" Harry said pissed.

Lily took out her wand, waved it at Harry, and his nose stopped bleeding.

She then tapped his arm twice and his wrist mended instantly.

"Now go to your room, and think about what you've done!" Lily said.

"But I didn't-" Harry was cut off.

"NOW!" Lily said.

"Harry just grabbed his wand from Brian and stormed off.

"_Stupid Brian, I don't see the big deal!" _Harry thought. He turned on his TV and just surfed through channels. He wasn't really watching though.

"_Hopefully this wont happen again" _Harry thought.

Little did he know this was just the beginning of his neglect and misunderstanding.

A/N: So what you think? I know this might have some mistakes but I never was the best in English lol. But ok dude give me a break I don't pay attention. W/e R&R.


End file.
